Broken Love
by blondepeacegirl
Summary: Hermione and Draco are in love.But Hermione will die and Draco can't handle that.It's a beautiful lovestory with a sad ending.


Sitting broken inside on a chair Draco Malfoy thought about his big love Hermione Granger that died a few minutes ago.  
>He thought about their love,well they never had time to live their love because Draco hated Hermione in the beginning.<br>The story began on a tuesday morning Hermione and Draco had potions together.  
>Draco was late and then boom it happened Hermione and him ran into each other.<br>He wondered that Hermione was too late she never was.  
>She looked very tired and sick.<br>For the first time in his life he felt sorry for a mudblood!

Hermione said:'Sorry that was my fault I didn't want to hurt you.'Draco looked soft at her and said:'It's okay I'm not hurt but what about you?'Wait what the hell was he doing their he was nice to a mudblood...oh oh his father will be mad.  
>Hermione stuttered:'I feel no we're too late Snape will kill me he hates me.'<br>Suddenly Draco had the feeling he should help Hermione so he said:'I will say it was my likes me he won't be mean if I say it was my fault.'Hermione looked at him thankful and both went into the in the room.  
>Everybody turned around when Hermione and Draco came into the room together.<p>

Silence,after a minute of silence all pupils began to whisper.  
>Snape ran through the room until he stood in front of Hermione and Draco.<br>Snape asked:'Why are you too late?'Hermione was scared...she wanted to say something but nothing came out of her mouth she felt small and Snape seemed so tall and mean.  
>Then Draco began to talk:'Sorry Professor Snape that was my fault I asked Ms Granger about a homework so both of us came too late.'Snape looked confused and said:'If it's like that I won't blame Ms Granger for being too now sit down and put your books out!'Hermione ran to her seat between Harry and Ron both asked at the same time:'What's going on with Draco and you?'<br>Hermione smiled inside and said:' Nothing and now we should learn and not talk!'  
>Draco sat next to Crabbe and smiled at Hermione.<br>Crabbe said:'Wow you like a mudblood...that's miserable!'Draco turned his head and said threatening:'Don't talk to me like that Crabbe you're fat,you're dumb so shut up.I don't like her at all!'But deep inside Draco knew that he likes Hermione more than he wanted it.  
>After their lesson Ron,Harry and Hermione went to their common room.<br>When they were on the stairs that led the way up to the common room Hermione lost consciousness.  
>Ron and Harry paniced and brought Hermione to Madam Pomfrey.<br>When Hermione woke up Madam Pomfrey sat down to her right.  
>Hermione asked:'You know it,right?'Madam Pomfrey began to cry and said:'Yes,I know it,my sweet kid.I'm sorry for you.'In this moment everything Hermione tried to hide fell apart.<br>Now someone knew that she was going to die because the doctors couldn't fight against her cancer anymore.  
>Sadly silence was over the room.<br>Then Hermione said:'Please don't tell anyone about my disease.I'll say it when the time is right.'Madam Pomfrey said:'I promise.'  
>After two days Hermione could go to her lessons again.<br>She felt good because she made peace with herself a few weeks ago so she could die without any deeply problems.  
>And she also felt good because of the medicine from Madam Pomfrey.<br>When she came into the Great Hall she looked around until she saw Draco,she smiled at smiled him.  
>He smiled back.<br>Hermione went to Harry and Ron.  
>They looked at her.'Hey,how are you?',Ron said:'I'm fine,thanks.'Hermione sat down and began to ate so fast and so much...she couldn't stop.<br>Then they went to their first lesson.  
>They had it together with the Slytherins.<br>Draco was damn excited to see Hermione.  
>He had a big crush on her since they ran into each other.<br>Ohh..he should better stop thinking of her.  
>When the bell rang all the pupils went from the Great Hall to their classrooms.<br>The Slytherins and Gryffindors arrived at the classroom for Transfiguration and Goyle started to annoy a girl from Gryffindor and an argument between the Gryffindors and Slytherins began.  
>Fortunately Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door and yelled:'Quiet and come in!'Everyone walked into the classroom.<br>Then the lesson began but Hermione and Draco just smiled,smiled at each other.'Can you answer my quesion Mr. Malfoy?'suddenly a voice appeared.  
>Draco looked up and all the pupils started laughing.<br>He stuttered:'We-we-well no...sorry.'Professor McGonagall looked angry at him and said:'Slytherin loses 5 points and you should listen to me the next time.'Draco felt shame,big shame and the only thing he could think of was what would his father say.  
>Hermione answered Professor McGonagall's question and Professor McGonagall said:'You should take Ms Granger as your idol she always answers the questions right maybe Ms Granger should give you some lessons.'Everybody started laughing and Draco felt more worse than before.<br>When the lesson was over he decided to ask Hermione for help.  
>And she said:'Yes!',maybe a little bit to happy and fast.<br>The rest of the day and night Hermione and Draco spent their time with thinking of each other.  
>The next day Hermione and Draco met in Great Hall.<br>First they stuttered a little bit but after 15 minutes they began to talk to each other without stuttering.  
>They were so into their conversationthat they didn't realize that all the Gryffindors and Slytherins were looking at them and talking about them.<br>When it was 5:20 pm Crabbe and Goyle came and said:'Hey Draco wanna come with us?Or do you just hang out with mudbloods from now?'Draco was shocked he realized that Hermione and him hung out for quite some time.  
>So he said:'I have to go tomorrow at the same time?'Hermione was sad but she said with a strong voice:'Yes.C-ya.'She stood up and ran away.<br>She first stopped running when she were in her bedroom.  
>There she started crying.<br>Draco was nice when they were together but when his friends appeared he was mean.  
>But even if they would fall in love it couldn't last because she would die.<br>With knowing that she cried herself to sleep.  
>The next morning Hermione felt bad not just because of disease made her feel bad, too.<br>She couldn't stand up and go to the today's lessons.  
>Hermione decided to go to the schools' hospital wing.<br>Madam Pomfrey was shocked when she saw Hermione.  
>Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione some medicine that made her feel better.<br>In the evening Hermione could leave the school's hospital wing again.

Hermione knew that she missed the meeting with Draco but she would tell him tomorrow that she was at the schools's hospital wing and couldn't come to their lesson,maybe Draco was the right one to tell everything about her disease.  
>When she was on her way to the Gryffindor common room she saw something that torned her heart in two.<br>Draco and Pansy were snogging in a corner and Draco seemed to enjoyit.  
>In the first moment Hermione couldn't move but then she felt that she had to vomit so she ran into the girls toilet.<br>Draco looked up when he heard someone running away.  
>He looked around the corner and saw Hermione!When he realized it was Hermione running away he ran after her.<br>Pansy yelled after him:'Draco let the mudblood run away!'Draco ignored Pansy and ran faster he saw that Hermione disappeared into the girls toilets.  
>He followed her and heard that Hermione vormits.<br>He decided to wait until Hermione comes out of the toilet.  
>When she was done Hermione wiped over her mouth.<br>Then she went out of the toilet cabin and saw Draco.  
>She was suprised.<br>He had a worried look on his face.  
>That made Hermione angry and without knowing what she does Hermione ran up to Draco and started yelling at him and beating him.<br>She couldn't stop all her anger that she carried around the last weeks came out of her.  
>She yelled at Draco that he was an asshole and knew nothing about her.<br>Draco did not know what to do he tried to calm her down but nothing what he said helped.  
>Then he pressed his lips on hers.<br>Hermione couldn't think anymore she just let it solved his lips from hers.  
>She wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say.<br>Draco said softly:'Come with me.'Hermione followed him.  
>In the end Draco led them to the Room of Requirement.<br>They spent a beautiful night in the room together.  
>Hermione never felt so close to someone.<br>And Draco he was just in love.  
>The next morning Hermione was the first one to wake up she looked at Draco he was so damn beautiful.<br>She was so happy but then she remembered that she was going to die and the happy feeling she felt inside was gone.  
>Then she felt a hand on her left shoulder Draco was awake.<br>When he saw that worried look on her face he asked:'What's up,my dear?'Hermione decided not to tell him about her disease.  
>So she said:'It's nothing.I'm just worried about what the others will say.'For the first moment Draco did not know what to say but then he said:'They will be shocked and say things against it but that's okay as long as we have each other.'Hermione nodded in agreement.<br>Hermione and Draco dressed up and left the Room of Requirement.  
>They went to the Great Hall.<br>Before they went in Draco asked Hermione:'Ready?'She said:'As long as you on .'  
>Draco took Hermione's hand and they walked into the GreatHall.<br>Suddenly all eyes were on them and the pupils started whispering.  
>And then Ron,Harry,Crabbe,Goyle and Pansy stood in front of Hermione and Draco.<br>Harry and Ron asked at the same time:'What's going on?'Hermione said:'Ehhm...we fell in love.'Goyle said:'In love?How could Draco ever love a mudblood?'Hermione's eyes filled with tears.  
>Draco said:'She is not a 's a muggle born and that's is you better leave her alone!'Ron said:'I think I must vomit.'And Harry did not know what to say he was speechless.<br>Hermione said:'I like Draco a lot please accept that.'All Harry and Ron could do was nodding.  
>Pansy started giggeling and said:'The mudblood likes Draco a lot oh...how cute.'With these words Pansy,Goyle and Crabbe left.<p>

The next weeks were the luckiest in Hermione's life but the disease took over her and she began to feel bad,so Hermione decided to tell Draco she told him everything about her cancer Draco's world fell apart.

And when Hermione finally was on a point where Madam Pomfrey couldn't help her anymore Draco brought her to the St. Mungo was in the hospital now for two weeks and the doctors said that she was going to die in two Hermione lay in her bed in the hospital she thought about Harry and Ron about their friendship and about everything they were going through.  
>She wanted to see them a last time and tell them how much they meant to her,so she told Draco to bring Harry and Ron toher.<br>When Harry and Ron arrived they were shocked about they way Hermione looked.  
>She looked not like Hermione anymore,she looked so tired.<br>She said:'Sit down,please.I have to tell you something.'And then Hermione started and told everything about her cancer and that she was going to die.  
>Harry and Ron started to cry they loved Hermione she was like a sister for both of them.<br>Hermione cried, when it was time for Harry and Ron to go they all felt miserable.  
>Knowing they will never see each other again.<br>Draco came into the room after Harry and Ron were gone.  
>Draco sat on Hermione's bed and wiped her tears away.<br>Then he said:'I love you.I will always love you.'

Hermione never woke up again.  
>Draco's eyes filled with tears again while he thought about Hermione's and his story.<br>He realized that it's time to leave couldn't imagine life without Hermione with knowing that he left the hospital.


End file.
